


Hit me, squeeze me, love me

by ALittleGeek



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM Scene, Bottom Kara Danvers, Cock & Ball Torture, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Protective Lena Luthor, Shameless Smut, Soft Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleGeek/pseuds/ALittleGeek
Summary: What happens when Kara Danvers pisses off her girlfriend Lena Luthor after a tiring day at her company? Angry, Lena finds a way to punish her and Kara can only regret her bad behavior.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 178





	Hit me, squeeze me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was the strangest work I've ever done. 
> 
> I'm not a big fan of bdsm, but this week I found something known as ballbusting and became interested in this fetish (I found it quite interesting).
> 
> I quickly thought about making a story because there are few fics on this subject and I liked what I did. I hope you like it too :)

Lena arrived early from work, her body pleading for the comfortable sofa in her home. The immense desire to forget any discussion that morning with some of her employees and settle in the affection of her best friend was her main desire.

Kara Danvers, the sunbeam illuminated in your terrible life. Like a light at the end of the tunnel, Kara arrived just over two years ago and changed her whole way of thinking, acting, living.

Kara was currently living in Lena's apartment. After a culinary incident at her home causing a high-level fire, Lena offered her home as a shelter. At first, Danvers did not want to accept. The pride and the feeling of unease screaming briefly. However, after Luthor's looks, Kara had agreed temporarily moving into the CEO's home.

Two weeks are gone. And those were the best for Kara and Lena regardless of Danvers' current situation. Lena entered her apartment at 10 pm, finding Kara on the sofa. They enjoyed dinner together, watched a comedy series marathon, and settled in Luthor's bed to fall asleep.

Kara always got up earlier. She prepared Lena's coffee and put it on her bedroom counter accompanied by a loving 'good morning' note. It made her dizzy, more and more in love with Kara Danvers.

Unfortunately, the previous night was not easy for both women. A fight, a serious confrontation. Nerves on edge. Screams without explanation and a brief frustrated cry. Maybe it was Kara's annoyance or Lena's stress. They didn't know.

The fight ended early in the morning. Kara curled up on the CEO, kisses running through her hair. She was sorry, it was not her intention to shout. And even though she was still upset, Lena accepted the touch snuggling up to Kara and finally sleeping as much as she wished.

"Lee?" Kara called out to Lena listening to the door close. The Luthor smiled, that hiss always sounding so sweetly from the journalist. Approaching the couch, she tossed her bag and fell on the pillows. The blonde arched one of her eyebrows feeling the tension in Lena and pulled her to stroke her hair. "Hey, how are you?"

"Yes... I just... Today was a difficult day." Lena did not have to say much. Kara understood, it wasn't too complicated to read her best friend's feelings. She laid Lena on her lap while she never interrupted the caress on the black hair. The Luthor sighed, the loving caress warming her heart. Moments of silence as necessary for Lena to calm her and relax. Kara remained quiet during that time, the gears working in her mind.

Lena was not the only one tense in the room. That moment served to calm Kara too. The Luthor felt it, that something was bothering her sweet best friend.

"And you?" Lena moved away to inquire. Kara wanted to understand how the CEO captured her so well. Unlike Lena, Kara was a book locked under lock and key. Regardless of your personality, it was difficult to have her insides. "What's going on in your head, Kar?" She insisted again, her green irises showing affection and curiosity. Kara took a deep breath.

"I have two things to say..." The blonde began not knowing where she had gathered such bravery to open up. Lena trusted Kara, 100%. So why not trust Lena the same way? "And I hope that at the end of it, you won't hate me, Lee. I couldn't bear your disgust, not yours." Kara shivered feeling her voice tremble.

"Babe..." Gently, Lena took her fingers, a soft and gentle squeeze. Immediately, the tremor subsided. Soothing, Lena was her soothing. "I would never hate you. How could I? You were the first person in this city to have faith in me, to want to know my most unknown parts. Without you, I would be in a well of eternal solitude." Lena firmly guaranteed. "Trust me, I can never have any negative feelings for you." Kara believed. The truth in that prayer made Kara believe the impossible.

The fear? If it existed, it disappeared in a second. Everything would end well after her confession. The blonde had faith in that.

"I'm intersexual." She vented, can't bear to roll anymore. Lena showed no emotion, but the hatred and disgust were far from her green eyes. That inspired Kara to continue. "I was born that way after complications during pregnancy and had a difficult childhood. Initially, I was despised by my father, the rest of my family. Only my mother and sister showed love for me, however I was taught to hide these parts of me from society. "Kara told having full attention of Lena." I had someone only once in my life. Heather, my ex-college friend. We went to a bar like the usual one, drank, danced, had sex in my old apartment and in the other day, Heather had run away. I was broken, I lost a friend for who I was." Kara closed her eyelids before opening them again. "It all got worse when I stepped on my feet at college the next day and just had looks of horror. She spread my only secret. And after that, the hell turned into my four years of college."

"Kara..."

"I didn't give up, I kept my head up and finished my journalism course. But I promised myself that I would never trust this side of me with someone else who has a close bond with me. Not because I'm afraid the whole city will know, but because I'm not ready to lose the rest of my friends. Lena, you, Alex, Sam, Nia and Brainy are my family, I couldn't bear to see you go out... Especially you. That's why I was so mad yesterday. I wanted to get away and forget the damn idea of telling you. Forgive me, Lee..." Ending the first confession, Kara felt the skin on her cheek soak. Tears, tears that were supported by a Lena lovingly.

"So do you have a penis?" Blushing at the playful questioning, Kara consented. "Cool, I don't see any problem with that and the others shouldn't either. You remain the woman I would give my whole life to without hesitation." Danvers's eyes widened, the words hitting her like a punch.

"Don't you hate me?" Hopeful and incredulous, Kara inquired. Lena twirled her irises in response.

"No, Kar, I don't hate you for who you are. And I am not disgusted by something so outrageous to be repulsed." Lena said. "It would be hypocritical to my sexuality and my mind is evolved enough. Hate is so last century." She joked in her last sentence.

"Lena Luthor, you are so amazing." Emotional, the irises wet again. Kara sniffed swallowing the happy sobs of her cry. "I was so scared, Lee... So scared." The journalist passed out surrounded by her best friend, her great fort.

Lena grabbed her, staying still as she let Kara cry compulsively. After Kara's calm appeared, Lena separated from the other woman. Kara wiped her face then shed tears. Lena anxiously waited for Kara to finish moving her fingers against her face.

"What's the second thing?" Anxious, Lena released. Kara frowned seeming not to understand. "You said you had two things to tell me... What's the second thing, Babe?" An 'oh' formed on Kara's lips despair taking over after remembering. "Hey, remember: I would never hate you, Kara Danvers." Promised the CEO.

"I... I..." Kara swallowed. "I'm in love with you, Lena Luthor." The shock at that time can be seen by Kara. Unfortunately, those words would have already echoed through the room and the blonde was unable to ingest them again. Her only solution was to continue. "When we met, you turned my life into a roller coaster. It inspired me to be who I am today, to open up even if I don't complement it. I was attracted to your personality, your brave and loving heart. Now, I don't know how to hide my feelings anymore. They were piled on my chest stabbing me. I can't, I don't want to endure these silent emotions anymore. Forgive me, Lee. Maybe it will destroy everything we build, however I'm in love with you..."

"I love you too, Babe." Lena interrupted finally opening up to Danvers. Kara was fascinated, her mouth opening and closing after the recent revelation from Lena. The brunette almost laughed at her reaction, however she tried to hide her laughter hunting her friend's hands for a warm squeeze. "Don't you see, Kara? My eyes, they scream for yours. My mouth, she begs for your kiss. My arms, they want to hold you again and again. My mind, she insists on showing you while I'm busy, distracting me. My heart, it just beats for you, Kara." The journalist sobbed hating herself for crying. It was inevitable, the emotion was so great. Fireworks exploding in your stomach. "I love you, Kar."

"Oh God!" Celebrating, Kara shouted euphoric. "Can I kiss you? Please, please, please?" Lena waved waiting for her best friend to invade her personal space to kiss her. Cordial, gracious, charming. That's how the kiss started. The same then became something pleasurable, appetizing and intense when Lena took control of the situation.

Penetrating Kara's hair with her hands, her tongue came in contact with Danvers' wandering all over her best friend's mouth. Kara moaned in between, looking for more warmth, more vehemence. Shifting on the couch, Kara felt the discomfort in her private parts and frantically pulled away, her breathing labored.

"Kara?" Lena asked wondering about the sudden departure. When Kara tried to get a pillow to cover the center of her legs, Luthor noticed the bulge. "Kara Danvers, are you excited with just one kiss?" Surprised and proud of herself for Danvers' current situation, Lena said.

"I-I'm sorry." Embarrassed, she covered her face with both hands avoiding eye contact. Lena pulled her best friend's arms around, forcing her to look at her and laid her on the couch laying on Kara. The blonde was mesmerized allowing herself to be guided by Lena.

"It's okay, Babe. I feel honored by your reaction, I didn't think it was so hot, not to the point of hardening you with so little." Lena raised her eyebrows making the journalist more ashamed. "And oh my God, Kara Danvers, you seem to be quite big." The malice made Kara shiver, quickly adjusting her glasses.

"L-Lee..." The blonde gasped.

"Don't be shy, Babe. I didn't tell any lies." Lena slid her hands over Kara's body, waiting if Kara didn't want such an approach. Kara fortunately did not move and her fingers found the protuberance between the legs of her best friend. Kara was tangled, but kept her irises clear on Lena. "Hey?" Lena called her. "I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Lee." In love, Kara pulled herself for another kiss, those rapturous and captivating feelings screaming like never seen between those two women.

[...]

Lena Luthor was furious.

Kara Danvers had the audacity to provoke her and Lena Luthor was furious as she has never been before.

Five months have passed since Kara Danvers' two biggest revelations. Their relationship progressed quickly and the existing passion contaminated the couple as easily as breathing. Kara found a nice apartment to rent for the first month, however Lena kept it in her house convincing her to live together. Definitely.

In the second month, they made dating official. Lena rented an entire amusement park to Kara and the ask arrived late in the evening. A magical and special moment, never forgotten by the beautiful minds of the relationship.

The rest of the months passed happily. Discussions were rare. Kisses and hugs during movie nights. And sex, a lot of sex on the weekends. Kara liked to have her proud Lena on top guiding her through hours of intense pleasure. Those were her favorite moments.

At the moment, Lena seemed impetuous, fierce. Her face was furrowed, her hands steady on the steering wheel focused on the penance Kara would have. The CEO never punished her. From the beginning, Lena was kind and revealed much of her girlfriend's bad behavior. No longer. After the third warning, there was no more forgiveness.

Entering her apartment seconds after leaving the car and taking the elevator to the floor, Lena slammed the door looking for Kara's signal in the main room. Nothing. The living room and kitchen were empty. However, unlike the compartments mentioned above, the room had lights on.

Throwing her bag on the sofa, Lena walked into the rooms watching a relaxed Kara dressed in her sweatpants and sweatshirt come out of the bathroom. The journalist swallowed when she saw her girlfriend. Serious, severe, angry. A mixture of emotions on her face.

"Hey, Lee..." Kara greeted, her voice resembling that of an embarrassed child after disobeyed her parents. Lena rested her hands on either side of her waist and slowly moved away from Kara, her expression never changing.

"A video, Kara? Did you send me a video of you masturbating while I was at an important meeting with other CEOs of other companies in the country? Do you know how I felt watching this and getting excited during my guest's lecture?" Seriously, Lena tried not to raise her voice. Her head already hurt a lot with stress. She wouldn't want the screams to make the pain worse.

"I'm sorry..." Kara begged. Lena denied, no apology would be enough. Kara needed to learn from the consequences of her reckless acts. And Luthor would teach that. Pushing her shoulders, Kara's back hit the wall near the bathroom door. Kara gasped knowing the size of her punishment with the CEO's malicious smile.

"What's the safe word?" She asked rudely, her hands still on her girlfriend's covered shoulders.

"Huh... Potsticker." Replied the journalist thinking of the word she used last time. "Lee..."

"No, there is no 'Lee' tonight, Miss Danvers. Mistress to you and I don't accept being called any differently." Ordering, Lena watched Kara nod shaking her head positively. "We have practiced BDSM before, but this time it will be different. Do you know anything about CBT? Or ballbusting?"

"Yes, Mistress." Kara knew. In her teens, many erotic videos ran across her laptop screen. She was not proud of that past. However, cock and ball torture (CBT) had caught her eye. She did not understand why many men take pleasure in women hitting their testicles. However, after watching many of those videos, her response came easily.

The feeling of being out of control, of intimidation. Leaving yourself vulnerable to your dominatrix, having your most fragile parts hit strongly could be exciting. At least in the eyes of Kara Danvers. Searching the Internet a little more, hee knowledge and interest in the subject had increased.

Ballbusting was a breach of taboo. In addition to being a simple fetish, much could be justified for such a thing. Perhaps a great form of historical repair. Because the testicles were treated as the center of masculinity, it became interesting to hurt them when they were shown to be sensitive to any kind of impact. Also by the symbol of strength carried by them; using the same symbol to subdue a man could be attractive.

Kara wished one day to go through that experience. She just didn't think that night would finally come.

"Great. Save me the time to explain." Lena stated. "This will be your punishment. Today, you will be totally submissive to me. Your most vulnerable parts will have my hands and knees in them and I will teach you not to play with your mistress again." Kara shook her head frantically, the strange lust in her stomach sending small pulsations to her cock still behind her pants.

In response, Lena laid Kara's head against the wall just as she had done with her back and kissed the length of her neck, her hands leaving the journalist's shoulders to run over her body. The CEO's tongue ran down her neck, eliciting pleasant squeaks from her girlfriend.

That encouraged her to continue, intensifying the kisses and making them violent bites causing hickeys in that territory. Her hands invaded Kara's shirt and found her breasts smoothing them gently as she prepared her for the best of the night. Kara was hard. Oh Lord, if Lena wasn't angry, she would admire Kara for stiffening up so fast. Just a few kisses and Kara was already stiff, ready to be her.

"Oh, you are so hard, Miss Danvers." She commented leaving the back of her neck to say such words. Kara sighed, wanting more of that contact. Lena's lips were unique. "So hard and so delicious to be hit." Sadistic, Lena murmured. The green emeralds falling into the evident bulge of her sweatpant. "Tell me, what color are you? Green, yellow or red?"

"Green." Feeling ready, Kara clarified.

"Two rules, Miss Danvers..." Her hands continued to enjoy the journalist's breasts adding to her excitement. The discomfort in her underwear turned into an almost unbearable agony, her cock begging to be released." First: you will not be able to come, not until you have my permission. Or I will double your punishment." Kara waved. "Second and last: tell me if you can't continue." The apprehension was captured by Kara. Lena would never go over the limits of her girlfriend, Kara knew that. A second wave left Danvers.

"Oh!" A hit. The right knee came into contact with the region between Kara's legs and the blonde did not avoid the loud cry. Her balls were then crushed only at the first shock, but Kara felt she could go on.

"I order you to count and thank, Miss Danvers. I want to hear your voice loud and clear. Or I will repeat everything again." Lena demanded. Obeying her dominator, Kara waited for the next attacks to be able to count them.

"Two! Thank you, Mistress!" The second hit came quickly and the pants would never be enough to contain the pain. "Three! Thank you, Mistress!" The third was even worse. Lena's knee was rough and being pressed against the wall only seemed to fortify the attack. Kara groaned. "Four! Thank you Mistress!" In the fourth, Kara felt she could cry. Her balls begging for mercy. "Five! Thank you Mistress!" The pain reinforced. Her dick incredibly hardened more and stimulated such suffering in the region. "Six! Thank you, Mistress!" The sixth. Kara was already trembling against Lena's arms holding on to stay upright. "Seven! Thank you, Mistress!" It was the seventh and the Danvers was barely able to count and thank Lena. "Eight! Thank you, Mistress!" The eighth made her testicles scream, the agony then reaching the other parts of her body. "Nine! Thank you, Mistress!" In the ninth, Lena was amused by her girlfriend's loud moan. "Ten! Thank you, Mistress!" The tenth was the most impressive. Lena would have applied all her strength to that blow, not yet removing her knee from that spot.

"Color?" Lena demanded. Kara, having that bone against her balls, whimpered looking for the letters in her throat.

"G-green, M-mistress..." She said ever with the difficult. Lena was surprised. She had not thought that Kara would endure so much and stand. A mixture of pride and happiness took on the features of her face and Lena pressed it with her knee enough to lift Kara off the floor.

"Very well, you did very well, Miss Danvers." She praised Luthor, the provocation not abandoning that tone. Kara's moans penetrated Lena's ears every second. Like music, they were like music for Lena. "So obedient, so beautiful. But we just started..." Releasing her, Lena took the distance watching Kara almost fall to the ground in pain." Get rid of your shirt and pants. Now, Miss Danvers." Kara obeyed. She took off her shirt which was a little easier. Removing her pants took more effort as a result of several previous blows.

Lena untied the bun in her black hair letting it fall like a waterfall. Kara didn't take her eyes off her dominatrix, looking forward to the next order. Her hard cock, still attached by the underwear. Lena then got rid of her main clothes by throwing them in a random corner of the room. Finally, she kept on only with her underwear, the blazer she had worn since the early morning and the leather boot on her feet.

"Lie on the bed facing up and wait for me. Don't follow me or dare to move, Miss Danvers." Kara obeyed moving to the bed. Lena walked to her closet, her shoes making noises on the marble floor. Kara didn't move even when her testicles sought a massage of her hands. She wouldn't disobey Lena, she wouldn't.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Lena returned after seconds and approached the bed. That's when Kara noticed what Lena was holding: a pair of handcuffs between her fingers on her right hand and a whip stuck in her panties.

"Put your hands on the headboard." Lena said. Kara followed Lena's words and put her hands in the designated place feeling them being handcuffed by the CEO. "Now spread your legs, Miss Danvers." Kara pushed them away, her most sensitive region free to be hit at any moment. Lena was delighted. "What color?"

"Green, Mistress..." Kara said watching Lena kneel in a free space beside her. Lena sent her a provocative laugh leaning down to search for Kara's breasts with her lips. Nibbling and licking her nipples, Kara noticed the CEO's fingers sliding down her stomach.

Kara wanted to move her hands, grab Lena's hair and make her kiss her mouth, but she was immobilized by the handcuffs. Since Lena left early in the morning, Kara hasn't had Lena's kisses.

"Should I remind you of the first rule, Miss Danvers?" Lena asked leaving her girlfriend's nipples. The breath cut Danvers' throat and the journalist agreed. "Don't come, not until my permission. If you do, I will have no mercy on my next punishment. Understood?" Kara whispered a 'yes, Mistress'. "Good girl. My good and only girl."

Her hands fell on the cloth of Kara's underwear. They searched for the tissue-covered testicles and a delicate squeeze hit Kara. The gentle friction as affable as a massage relieved the pain still felt by the journalist. The last few minutes were difficult. Lena then saw Kara's grateful grimace.

"I'm being cruel, huh?" Started the CEO advancing in that pressure. Kara was afraid to respond, choosing to remain silent and enjoy the affection. Lena's thumbs were divine. "But you were such a bad girl today, Kar. Do you know how I felt in that room? Craving an orgasm, craving to be able to have your dick in me while listening to businessmen in suits talking and mocking my ideas? That was so inhumane on your part."

"I'm sorry..." Kara asked for Lena's forgiveness.

"Being sorry does not change what happened to me, Miss Danvers." Lena Luthor's affectionate tone disappeared. Her voice now machiavellian pulled Kara's underwear down. The first time of both, Lena was startled by the size of Danvers. Kara was thick, big, and her taste was unique. Lena loved having her in her hands.

Her fingers again reached now uncovered Kara's balls, squeezing them tightly. Kara groaned. Lena dug her nails into that spot, the torturous wave pulsing through Danvers.

While pressing Kara, Lena freed her right hand and moved it to the base of her dick. Lena masturbated her, never breaking the tight grip. Weak slaps were deposited during masturbation and Danvers felt like she could explode. Easy, fast, and Kara has never been so ashamed.

With a few seconds, Lena made it impossible for her. Pre semen oozing from her glans indicating the arrival of her ejaculation.

"M-mistress... C-can I cum?" She pleaded keeping in mind how little time Kara had to give in to an orgasm. It turns out that Lena was aware of Kara's limit. She knew her girlfriend's pre-enjoyment countenance as well as the feeling of having her on her lips. And that made Lena smile.

"So quickly...? No, Miss Danvers, you can't. Not yet." Fortifying her grips on Kara's already red and swollen balls and increasing the speed of her right hand at the base of her dick, Lena waited for the journalist to arrive knowing that Kara could not bear to stop.

"P-please... M-mistress... I... I can't... Oh!" As imagined, Kara expelled her sperm. The white liquid running down her head while the blonde tried to contain the rest, even though she knew it was too late. She had disobeyed Lena Luthor's first rule and her then benevolence ended.

Lena released her looking disappointed for her girlfriend's disobedience. And Kara Danvers feared for the worst.

"Sad. You insisted on disobeying me, Miss Danvers. I never imagined such boldness after your promises." Removing the whip which was still hanging on the CEO's panties, Lena stood up on the bed and Kara lifted her head to look at her. "Legs open all the time. I want to hear you count again." Lena growled seriously.

"Y-yes, M-mistress..." Kara didn't have time to prepare. The tip of the whip crashed into her left testicle and as promised there was no mercy in her actions. "One! Thank you, Mistress!" Lena gave her a second lash that time on her right testicle and Kara got such self control not to close her legs. The third, fourth and fifth came, and everyone got Danvers' thanks. The sixth, the seventh, the eighth and the new were brutal and postmen. Tears formed in the corner of her blue eyes, but the Danvers held them back, not allowing them to run. "Ten! Thank you, Mistress!" On the tenth stroke, her balls hurt like never felt by Kara. "Oh Lord..." Kara released her breath before and the relief at the end was so great.

"What color, Miss Danvers?" Asked already knowing that the question would be asked only that last time that night.

"Green..." Kara mumbled an inaudible 'green' barely having the strength to speak. Biting her lower lips, the needle point of her high boot was in the region so suffered and instantly Kara reacted to the touch with a shattered scream. The pressure from the boot occurred a few more times before Danvers finally cried having no way to proceed. "Red! Red!"

Alert, Lena left her girlfriend, her feet again touching the floor. She ran to remove her girlfriend's chains and like the whip and boots, Lena tossed them in a corner of the room. The Luthor sat down next to Kara and brought her to lie against her chest, hot tears wetting her breasts.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Babe. I got you, babygirl." Lovingly, Lena issued the sweet nicknames planting chaste kisses through all the hair and tearful expression of the girlfriend. She helped her to lie down, never removing Kara from the comfort of her chest, and hugged Kara rather covering both with the blanket on her bed. "I love you, I love you, Kara Danvers, and I won't let you go anytime soon." Guaranteed the CEO.

"I love you, too, Lee." Kara whimpered concentrating on Lena's scent and her incomparable comfort to forget the pain. Minutes of silence, which seemed like hours, lasted in the room. A tiny sense of guilt building in Lena. It was his first time punishing her girlfriend. She begged her never to need and was sure of her desire.

"I was really bad, wasn't I?" Lena who broke the silence. Kara leaned over enough to look at her and Luthor didn't stop the caress on the golden hair. "I hurt you. Regardless of being consensual, I hurt you. I'm feeling so bad, Babe." Kara sighed, her heart warming.

"Lee, this is a little bit of the purpose of BDSM." Joked the journalist. "And I agreed to go through this situation." Completed trying to pluck such guilt from her girlfriend's chest. "I must say it was not a bad experience. Far from it. I liked it, and very much." Kara reassured Lena holding her fingers tightly. "Maybe I like being punished more often." She blinked. Lena shook her head, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Do you want to get some sleep, Babe? Or do you prefer to watch something?" Lena asked. Kara yawned covering her lips and Lena already knew what her next act would be. The Danvers did not respond sighing deeply. She closed her eyelids, resting on her girlfriend's arms while her body allowed herself to be lost in fatigue.

**Author's Note:**

> That's good? Bad? Tell me in the comments what you think of this fic :)


End file.
